Maximum Payoff
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Gibbs and DiNozzo finally give in. Next in the Julia Knows Best series. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing.


Tony tried to focus on Paula for the rest of the fight, but his eyes kept being snagged by Gibbs. The man just stared at him, promise glowing. It was so intense that Tony shook slightly, unable to keep his attention on the woman beside him. His entire attention was on those blue eyes and the man who owned them, the man who promised they'd finally stop dancing around the issue tonight.

"You okay?" Paula asked and Tony looked at her, nodding. He knew this change must have been confusing for her and gave her hand a quick squeeze before he closed his eyes.

"Up and at 'em, DiNozzo." Gibbs' voice rang in Tony's ears and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He'd just been feigning sleep but apparently he'd been tired enough to conk right out.

They'd landed and Paula and Kate were already gone. "Reports?" Tony asked.

"Not tonight. Do 'em tomorrow. The rest of the night is about us."

"Us…" Tony gulped hard. "Yeah…"

"You ready for this?" Gibbs asked, looking serious suddenly and Tony realized he was close to losing it all. Gibbs could just walk away, leaving him high and dry.

"Hell yeah, your place or mine?"

Gibbs grinned and mussed Tony's hair. 'My place, DiNozzo. One car. I'm driving this."

"I saw," Tony retorted good naturedly, enjoying the banter. It seemed that once the decision was made, the tension between them was gone.

When Gibbs started driving home, Tony wasn't surprised at all to feel Gibbs massaging his thigh. Gibbs' hand never went much higher than his knee, but the anticipation had Tony moving restlessly. He was ready for more.

"Damn near blew my head off with that backrub when I had the spasms," Gibbs remarked conversationally.

"Oh?" Tony was trying for innocence, but he knew he sounded smug.

"Yeah. Figured you'd known I'd gotten hard when rubbing your back, but I didn't think you'd return it."

Tony was astonished. "Why the hell not? Have you looked at yourself lately?"

Gibbs' cheeks got a little pink and he ducked his head, an interesting counterpoint to his usual cocky stance. Tony liked the look on him and leaned in closer, deepening his voice to the "pure sex" range. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Gibbs?"

Gibbs hitched up a shoulder in a version of an embarrassed shrug.

"Well, you are. That silver hair and those blue eyes, and hell Gibbs, you have better abs than I do and you're…"

"Not significantly older than thirty-seven, remember?"

"Oh, I remember," Tony replied. He let his own hand rest on Gibbs' thigh. "This is gonna be hard and quick the first time."

It wasn't a question, but a summation of the facts. Tony knew it.

"Yup," Gibbs replied, a small smile playing over his mouth.

"What happened to going slow?" Tony couldn't resist asking.

"That what you want?" Gibbs retorted, arching a brow. "Cause I can drive you crazy and not give in for months."

"No!" Tony said, his voice high and tight. "Screw being slow Gibbs. It…I…fast is good!"

"Thought you'd see it my way."

Gibbs pulled up into his driveway and looked over at Tony, giving him another smile. Tony was whipsawing between curious and shocked and Gibbs liked keeping him off balance. Gave him the upper hand and he needed that now.

"Upstairs, DiNozzo. My bedroom."

"On it, Boss," Tony replied, scrambling out of the car and running up the stairs. Gibbs just watched that ass appreciatively for a few minutes before joining Tony. He locked the door, toeing off his shoes in the hallway. He didn't typically keep his door secured, but he had no intention of anyone—Julia included—interrupting his night with his boy.

And Tony was his boy; Tony didn't need to doubt that for a second.

When Gibbs walked into the bedroom, Tony was standing in the middle of the room. DiNozzo's deep breaths should have hidden his nervousness but instead he looked even more vulnerable to Gibbs.

"You're mine, ya know that?" he said casually, crossing to Tony and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony replied faintly, leaning into the touch. "Yours."

"Good. You know who's on top then."

"You." Tony turned his head so he was watching Gibbs. There was no hesitation in his eyes at all. Gibbs was pleased to see that.

"Bareback?" Gibbs asked, knowing that Tony would understand the unasked question.

"Yeah, wanna feel all of you…" Tony nodded. "Not worried. And I'm…okay."

Gibbs suspected as much, but they needed to get that out of the way before he proceeded.

"Strip," he whispered, his voice little more than a lust-soaked groan. There'd be time to peel off the layers later, to taste and sample and savor. Right now the need to bury himself inside Tony was stealing his rational thought.

"Decisive," Tony remarked, nodding approvingly. He started working on his clothes with shaking hands and Gibbs made short work of his own, stripping first. As he watched Tony step out of his pants, he gave an admiring sound, closing the gap between them.

Hands buried themselves in Tony's hair as Gibbs kissed him, walking Tony back until he hit the bed. Tony's carnal sounds of need were working on Gibb's shattering self control moment by moment.

"Where's the lube?" Tony asked, gasping the words out, his chest heaving.

"Bedside drawer." Gibbs shoved Tony back onto the bed, reaching over and across him to snag the bottle.

"Should have remembered that," Tony managed, leaning in to lick over Gibbs' collarbone. Gibbs didn't think he could get any harder, but when Tony's mouth started wandering over his skin, Gibbs' eyes fluttered closed and he just enjoyed the sensation.

Tony's mouth roamed to a nipple and he licked over the distended flesh, Gibbs making a small sound of satisfaction. He stroked his hands down Tony's arms, wanting and needing more.

"Gonna make me wait?" Gibbs asked in a needy voice.

"Thought you were the one waiting," Tony replied, his voice just as breathy as Gibbs'. He squirted some lube into his hand and wrapped it around Gibbs swollen cock, stroking slowly. When Gibbs reached for the bottle of lube, Tony batted his hand away.

"Gotta stretch ya," Gibbs explained quietly, thrusting into Tony's fist. The tightness of DiNozzo's grasp was working on him

"Already stretched, Boss. Been…preparing…for weeks." Tony's cheeks got a little pink at that admission.

Gibbs arched a brow, unable to stop from grinning. He suddenly had mental images of Tony jacking off, working a plug in and out of his ass. Coming, his cock exploding as he screamed Gibbs' name. Writhing on something he knew from experience was the size and thickness of Gibbs' cock. His breath shuddering and stuttering in his lungs, Gibbs tried like hell to keep calm and in control. "Good." It would make things quicker and easier and he was barely holding on to control. "Want to show me?"

"Want an engraved invitation?" Tony countered. "What's with the patience all of a sudden. I can see and feel how much you need me. You're shaking, Gibbs, Even all that coffee doesn't make you shake like this.

Gibbs laughed and pulled away, spreading Tony's legs wide and lifting his hips. Tony was rock hard and leaking where his cock rested against his toned abdomen. The head was a dark purple, the shaft shiny and swollen hard, Tony's balls already drawn up. Unable to keep his hands away from his boy, Gibbs reached out, giving him a gentle squeeze. "You hold off until I'm done, ya understand. I want to swallow. I want you to come in my mouth."

"God, Boss! Keep talking like that and I'll come right now."

"Better not," Gibbs countered, squeezing Tony again, fighting the urge to jack Tony off. "You have your orders." While Tony was distracted by that comment, Gibbs pressed his slick cock against Tony's hole, easing the very tip inside. Tony was right; he was stretched, pliant, surrounding Gibbs in a hot glove.

"I can take more," Tony whispered. "Give me more, Gibbs."

Gibbs grinned, easing further inside, finding Tony loose and accepting. He was soon embedded deep inside the hottest tightest body he could imagine. Tony's head was thrown back, the veins in his neck bulging, his legs shaking, ass clamping around Gibbs' cock.

"Oh yeah," Tony whispered. "Worth the wait, Boss. So worth the wait."

"Not Boss in bed," Gibbs replied, rocking inside Tony slowly.

"Always…Boss. To…me…mmmmm." As Gibbs thrust again, he adjusted his angle until his cock head was kissing Tony's prostate. The other man jerked against Gibbs and then began moving under him, drawing Gibbs in even deeper with every movement.

"Ah, that's right, Tony," Gibbs managed before his brain was completely overtaken by lust. He braced himself on his arms, driving inside Tony deep and fast, absorbing the other man's moans and satisfied sounds.

"Good? Like that?" Gibbs asked. "Ya okay?"

"Good…so fucking good! Please…"

Tony's plea spurred him onward, Gibbs thrusting harder, hands mapping Tony's body, callused fingers brushing over his skin. "Please…Boss…."

Gibbs lifted Tony's legs and got serious about getting off. Holding Tony's legs upright, and forcing Tony's hips off the bed, Gibbs angled himself further, knowing he was working Tony's prostate with every thrust. He was getting so damned close, that tight ass rippling around him like nothing he'd ever imagined before.

"Soon, Tony," he managed to gasp out, his body shaking, the tension coiling low in his gut, moving up and down his spine, lodging into his balls.

"Finally! Come inside me, Boss! Gibbs! J…Jethro!"

The way Tony's voice hitched on Gibbs' first name was the final thing that pushed him over the edge. He stilled, opening Tony's legs, looking down at him, a low sound of need and satisfaction rumbling upward, his cock pumping hot jets of come inside Tony's tight ass.

Gibbs sealed his mouth to Tony's, letting the other man absorb every part of his climax, nipping, licking, biting, devouring Tony. He wanted more—needed more. He needed everything.

Gibbs slowed his thrusts, easing Tony down. His younger lover hadn't come yet and Gibbs needed to fix that, but he didn't want Tony on a hair trigger either.

Tony released a small whine as Gibbs withdrew and wet washcloth in the bathroom. Collapsing onto the bed head to foot, Gibbs reached for Tony's swollen cock. "Clean me off and I'll do the same."

"Not dirty."

"Yeah ya are. Dirty boy." Gibbs smeared droplets of pre-come over Tony's cock head, breathing in the tangy scent. "All wet. Gotta get clean."

"Oh?" Tony asked in a shaking voice. The warm wet roughness of the washcloth started to glide over Gibbs' softening flesh just as he began lapping at the place where Tony's cock head met the shaft, that little notch underneath that Gibbs himself found so sensitive. It had been a long time since he'd sucked cock and Tony's was a damned good specimen, thick, hard, hot, leaking.

Gibbs groaned low, sucking Tony in deep, mouth working on Tony's dick, hands squeezing and releasing Tony's balls. DiNozzo was close, Gibbs could sense it in the way Tony's thighs trembled, in the way his cock pulsed and balls drew up even tighter.

"Soon, Gibbs….Soon," Tony warned and Gibbs increased suction, fingers wandering close to Tony's hole. Just the tease of entry was enough to make Tony dig his hands in Gibbs' short hair and erupt into his mouth with a cry of triumph.

Gibbs eagerly gulped Tony's come down, his own body shaking a little from the emotional and physical aftermath. He turned his body around on the bed, resting his sweaty forehead against Tony's, his hand lazily stroking circles on Tony's chest.

"The payoff worth the tease?" Gibbs asked hoarsely.

"Ah hell yeah. Maximum payoff, Gibbs."

"Glad to hear it. Get some rest. Gonna give you another workout in a while."

"Can't wait," Tony said, a sleepy smile curving his lips. "And, Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm a cuddler."

Gibbs chuckled at that. Shaking his head in a combination of affection and amusement, he snuggled up against Tony. "In for a hell of a ride, DiNozzo."

"Yep, Gibbs. You are."


End file.
